The Final Journey
by bradwart
Summary: After the tragic loss of his beloved, Revan must decide what to do with the rest of his life. The concluding fifth episode of my TotOR series. Read and review, please.


**A/N: This is the final episode of my Tales of the Old Republic series. After this, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I have no plans to make a spin-off series involving Arianna. If anyone has a request or a suggestion, leave it in the reviews for this story. Thanks. **

**Star Wars: Tales of the Old Republic V: The Final Journey**

_Bastila's eyes closed. "I'm so tired, Revan. I want to go to sleep now." _

_Revan shut his eyes to stem the tears. "Okay, my love. You sleep. I'll be watching over you."_

_She smiled weakly. "I know. I love you, Revan." _

_He squeezed her hand. "And I love you." _

_She sighed. Revan felt her hand go lax in his. He clutched her body to his chest, his tears dropping into her hair. _

Revan opened his eyes. He tried to brush the dream from his mind, but it wouldn't go away. He swung out of bed, putting his head in his hands. _Why couldn't it have been me?_ he thought. Why was it, no matter what he did, the ones he cared for ended up suffering more than he ever did? It had happened with Malak, and with Rachel, and it had happened with Bastila, as it had with countless others. The fact that he had been unable to do anything about it was the most maddening experience of all.

Sighing, he stood and headed for the refresher.

It had been a week since he had returned to Coruscant after Bastila had been killed by Cade on Korriban. He had only left the apartment once, for the funeral. That had been harder than he expected. Carth had been there, as had Juhani, but it hadn't mattered. He knew that part of him had died with her, and he would never be the same again.

_______________

Revan landed the speeder on the Temple pad. He walked in, noting the repaired fountain and new glass. Walking down the hall, he entered the Council chamber and took his seat. The other Council members entered. James came in last. He noticed Revan was in attendance today. "Good morning. Today, we need to discuss nominations to fill the...vacancy on the Council." he said, motioning to Jolee's seat.

While the members made several suggestions for potential replacements, Revan remained silent. If Bastila were here, he would have nominated her, and no one would have objected. He knew it was always her dream to be on the Council. That thought brought another wave of memories he wasn't prepared for. Their time during the search for the Star Maps, the year after his duel with Malak, the times he wasn't there for her. It seemed like no matter how much he succeeded in other matters, he had never done enough for her. And here he was, sitting in another meeting, something that had always kept him from spending more time with her. He resisted the urge to stand up and walk out. That would cause another spectacle, and he wasn't in the mood for questions.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the meeting ended. "The message will go out shortly requesting Master Kae to join us here on Coruscant later this week." Master James said, standing. "Barring any emergencies, we'll adjourn until then."

The Council filed out, though Revan remained sitting.

"You weren't very active in Council today." James said, taking the seat next to Revan.

"No, I'm afraid my mind was...elsewhere." Revan replied.

"If you need more time, Revan, no one will object. I don't think any of us understood fully just how much she meant to you until now. I'm...sorry, Revan." James said. He looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Give me a day to make a decision on what I am going to do." he asked, getting up to leave.

"Very well. Then I shall expect your decision tomorrow, Revan." James said.

Revan didn't reply as he walked back to the landing pad.

______________

He entered the apartment, tossing his cloak over the counter and taking a seat in his chair. Again he was reminded of her by her absence. The Force echoes in the room served to underline that. Was there no place he could have peace? As he looked at his hands, he could still see where the blood had been. No matter how many times he had been told differently by others, he knew her death was his fault. If he hadn't been so concerned with avenging her injuries, he might have been able to stop the bleeding in time, or at least released the others so they could have helped.

As he sat in front of the fire, wrestling with his thoughts, he came to a decision. Now he had to act on it.

Leaving the apartment, he traveled to the local branch of his bank. The teller at the window looked up. "Good evening, Master Jedi. How can I help you?"

Revan handed over an identification card. "I need to make a withdrawal."

She swiped the chip. "Well, Master Revan, it appears you have a total of three million credits in your account. How much would you like to withdraw?"

He considered briefly. That would be enough to survive on for the rest of his life. "All of it. Close the account completely."

The teller blanched slightly. "Allow me a few moments to gain authorization. If you could wait over there." she said, gesturing to the chairs against the wall.

He nodded. Pulling out his datapad, he accessed a list of ships for sale.

A few minutes later, she called him up. He took the case from her. "There it is-three million credits. Your account with us is now closed. Good day."

He walked out, heading for the docks to inquire about a ship.

_____________

A few hours later, he handed over a small bundle of credits, and the deal was completed. The _Star Blade_ was now his. He made arrangements for it to be transferred to the Jedi docks, and to be prepared for his departure. After that transaction, he still had roughly two and a half-million credits. The sale of his apartment would net him another three quarters of a million, which would allow him to live in relative comfort where ever he chose. He traveled back to the Temple to inform James of his decision.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment. The door unlocked and opened, revealing Master James waiting inside. "Come in." he said, setting down a datapad.

"I've made my decision." Revan said, taking a seat.

"And?"

"I'm leaving. I came for your permission to leave the Order permanently, and to be released from my position on the Council." He was committed now.

James didn't say anything for several minutes. Finally, he spoke. "I cannot pretend to be pleased with your decision. However, I doubt anyone could change your mind." He sighed. "Very well. I will inform the Council tomorrow, when we reconvene. When did you plan to leave?"

"Within a few hours, as soon as my ship is prepared." Revan replied.

"Do you plan to take anyone with you?"

"Not this time. Rachel will want to come, but I must undertake this journey alone. And I don't think I shall ever return."

"Then I wish you luck on your journey. I will not ask where you plan to go, as I sense you yourself do not yet know." James said.

Revan went to the door. "Thank you. Good bye, old friend."

_Just a few things left to do._ he thought, taking the lift to the dormitory level.

Rachel answered the knock rather quickly, considering the lateness of the hour. She took in his appearance. "You're leaving." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"I won't ask to come this time. I know you far too well." she said, a faint smile coming to her face.

"Good. I would have said no. Before I go, there is one thing I must ask of you."

"Name it." she said.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small case. "The ownership papers and ignition codes for the _Ebon Hawk_. I'm leaving her in your care. When Arianna is old enough, give the ship to her."

Rachel took the case. "Why aren't you taking her? She's your ship."

Revan shook his head. "Too many memories. I need to be away from all that."

"Very well." Hugging him, she began to cry, just a bit. "Once again, my friends all go where I cannot follow."

Revan took her by the shoulders. "This time, it was not because you were not able to. Remember that."

"Will I see you again?"

"No. I'm not coming back this time. This is farewell."

She nodded. "Good bye, Revan. I will never forget."

She closed the door.

It was done, now, and there could be no turning back. He walked to the lift, only to be stopped by Arianna.

"You're leaving?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Before you go, I wanted to say thank you, for what you have done for me." she said.

He smiled. "May the Force be with you." The doors closed.

­­­_____________

The _Star Blade_ was fully loaded, awaiting only a pilot to fly her off into the stars. He hesitated at the base of the landing ramp. Gazing around at his surroundings for what would be the last time, he felt a tinge of regret. Was he making the right decision, abandoning everything again? It had seemed so right just a few minutes ago.

Gathering his resolve, he walked up the ramp and closed it behind him.

Rachel and Arianna watched from the balcony as the ship lifted off, heading for the stars. "Goodbye, Revan." Rachel whispered.

The two of them watched until they couldn't make the ship out from the countless others in Coruscant's night sky. Rachel turned. "Come inside. We can talk."

Revan took the ship to the edge of the system before he punched the coordinates in the navicomputer. As the hyperdrive warmed up for a jump, he watched Coruscant grow smaller on the viewscreen. He did nothing else for several minutes. Finally, he began to feel some semblance of peace. He had to be away from those memories. Weak though it may have been, he was beyond caring what others thought of him. The computer chimed. Entering his commands, the ship transitioned to hyperspace.

Revan was never seen again.

The End.

**A/N: This completes the Tales of the Old Republic story arc. As always, I do not own Star Wars. For those who did not know, the beginning scene was a flashback from the previous episode, **_**Fall of a Jedi**_**. Please review this story. Thanks. **


End file.
